


This Gift

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, too much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: Where Johnny is full of the Christmas spirit and Jaehyun endures it as best he can





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whenineternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/gifts).



> [title taken from this ultra corny song](https://open.spotify.com/track/1B4VkyIpvIhROaf6BaSXHD)

Jaehyun was always so eager when aroused, even though he tried very hard to hide it. Despite his best efforts, Johnny could always tell. It was just one of things that happened in long term relationships and, for better or for worse, Jaehyun could never hide anything from Johnny. Not that there is much to hide today because Johnny is egging him on.

“You don’t even need a ladder,” Jaehyun pouts from the couch. They’d been decorating for hours and he had given up on his Rudolph sweater sometime between hanging garland on the fireplace mantle and checking which of their Christmas lights still worked. (Only one box was a lost cause, thank Father Christmas, but somehow they only had a little more than half the amount needed… According to Johnny, of course).

“I know I’m tall,” Johnny replies while nudging the ladder as close to the Douglas Fir as he can get it, “but we went with a ten footer this year so, yeah, I need the ladder.”

Jaehyun mumbles something sounding suspiciously like, “We could’ve gotten a smaller tree,” before shuffling over to hold the ladder in place. “Will you put on some clothes? Who even decorates half naked? Santa would be offended. You’re on the naughty list. No gifts for Johnny.” Jaheyun isn’t totally unappreciative of Johnny’s firm ass covered only by boxer briefs but, due to his weakened and horny state, he’d been sporting a semi for that was being steadfastly ignored by the causative agent. Rude.

“What do you think?” Johnny climbs down the ladder and is met with Jaehyun’s frowning face, arms crossed over his chest.

“I think that the star you put on top of our tree is crooked and that you should put some pants on.”

It’d been years and Johnny had yet to figure out why a disgruntled Jaehyun was so attractive. The pout and the furrowed eyebrows were, well, pretty hot. Anyway, Jaehyun had always been just as easy to goad as he was to placate and for that Johnny is grateful.

“Doesn’t look crooked to me,” Johnny says, moving behind Jaehyun to wrap his long arms around his boyfriend’s middle. “You don’t like my boxer briefs?” Johnny asks, making a point to push himself firmly against Jaehyun’s ass. “But they’re green and red for the holidays and I know how much you love the holidays.”

“Naughty list,” Jaehyun reiterates, turning in Johnny’s hold to face him.

“For what?” Johnny raises his eyebrows in mock surprise.

“For teasing me all day!” Jaehyun’s voice comes out whinier than he intended, but he woke up thinking that he’d be spending all day in bed. Instead his Sunday had been completely taken over by Johnny’s festive mood. “We haven’t had sex in almost three weeks, you know. I’m only human.”

“You’re kidding.” That couldn’t be right.

“I’m really fucking not.” Jaehyun gestures to his crotch. “I have needs.”

“Come on then,” Johnny replies, pulling Jaehyun to their bedroom by the wrist. “I better take care of my needy boyfriend’s needs.”  

The initial breach stings more than it should and Jaehyun breathes heavily against the side of Johnny's neck as he tries to relax.

"Always so impatient," Johnny chides, running his fingertips along the ridges of Jaehyun's spine. He loved to take his time prepping Jaehyun, to watch him get hard, and wet, and desperate from being stretched and fingered, but there was none of that today. Jaehyun had always been a weird mix of bossy and pliant in bed and that combination never failed to drive Johnny up the wall. After barely three fingers Jaehyun was shoving Johnny away with a foot to the chest.

"You try going three weeks without so much as a handjob."

"Just tried that. Didn't notice," Johnny replies, ever the tease.

Jaehyun groans in response, sinking further down in Johnny's lap until he's fully seated, panting slightly. "I'm," Jaehyun starts, rolling his hips just enough for Johnny's grip on his ass to tighten, "offended." The groan that escapes Johnny is almost as satisfactory as finally having sex after so long and Jaehyun raises himself off Johnny's lap slightly before letting gravity bring him back down. "Didn't miss this?" He bounces up and down in Johnny’s lap, the slapping of skin against skin lewd and almost too loud. Jaehyun is rolled onto his back easily. He's not a small man by any means, but Johnny is still larger than him and Jaehyun enjoys being manhandled every once in awhile.

"Always miss this," Johnny punctuates his answer with a hard thrust that makes Jaehyun's eyes roll back, his legs bending and falling apart easily as Johnny leaves a trail of wet kisses up his neck.

Some things are muscle memory and other things come down to Johnny being able to read Jaehyun so easily. He knows to move faster when Jaehyun digs his heels into his back, knows that the choked moans mean he's just shy of hitting Jaehyun's prostate, that if he balances his weight on his forearms with the backs of Jaehyun's thighs flat against his chest that Jaehyun will come untouched. He does just that, his hips moving to the steady rhythm of Jaehyun's pleas. Jaehyun's back bows off the mattress when he comes and Johnny fucks him through it until he whines, overstimulated.

“Just give me a minute.” Jaehyun interjects when Johnny tries to pull out of him. His voice is little hoarse. The flush on his face and neck is still creeping down to his chest and Johnny places a kiss right between his collarbones, enamored.

“Maybe my arms are just tired.”

The veins running along Johnny’s arms are sticking out rather attractively, but Jaehyun still replies, “Must mean you’re getting old.”

“Good thing you like older men then.”

It’s an inside joke, an old one from college where Jaehyun let it slip that he thought his sixty four year old chemistry professor was hot. “He was okay looking for his age!” Jaehyun exclaims, defending himself for the millionth time while the tips of his ears turn red to match his post orgasm flush.

“You did not just mention another dude while my dick is inside you.”

“I did. What are you gonna do about it?”

A mischievous Jaehyun was just as sexy as an exasperated one and suddenly Johnny is reminded of how badly he needs to come. “I’m gonna have to fuck you some more.”

“Go on then.”

Johnny shuts his eyes and focuses on the way Jaehyun feels, warm and tight just for him. It’s a small miracle that he’s even lasted this long so it’s no surprise that he’s already just on the edge. Even in the middle of chasing his orgasm Jaehyun’s whimpers reach his ears.

“Can you come again?”

“I think so. Fuck, this is so good.”

It’s so fucking messy after that. Johnny moves his hips faster, deeper, until his thrusts lose their rhythm. He jerks Jaehyun’s cock while Jaehyun braces himself with both hands against the headboard. They both come hard, it’s everywhere, Jaehyun’s chest, his ass hole, the sheets. It’s hot and it smells like sex and they’re both sated and ridiculously in love.

“Do you remember our first Christmas together?” Johnny asks later after a hot shower and a nap in clean sheets. The lights on the tree are already on even if night hasn’t quite fallen. He couldn’t help himself.

“Of course not,” Jaehyun replies easily, busying himself in the kitchen.

“You confessed to me,” Johnny continues with a grin as Jaehyun ignores him. “You were drunk and you threw yourself at me because you thought that’s all I wanted from you. Good times.”

“You better stop telling lies or else.”

“Or else what?”

Jaehyun joins Johnny on the couch, two plates of food in hand even if Johnny clearly doesn’t deserve any of his delicious cooking. “Or else you’re not gonna get your Christmas present,” he threatens.

“But I’ve already received the best present.”

“Don’t,” Jaehyun laughs. “It’s too corny. I really won’t buy you a damn thing this year if you say it.”

Johnny shifts to sit crossed legged on the couch, facing Jaehyun before clearing his throat in mock seriousness. “The best present I ever received on Christmas is you.”

“Christmas is fucking cancelled,” Jaehyun shouts, throwing a pillow at Johnny who can’t stop laughing.

The lights on the tree twinkle in the background and if the moment were anymore perfect it would’ve started snowing. Johnny says as much and Jaehyun rolls his eyes at him. They turn on the TV and neither of them notice when the first snowflake hits the window.

 

 

 

 


	2. Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun invokes the power of the Christmas season in order to finally get his man

“It’s a done deal,” Jaehyun says, adding the item to his virtual cart and paying for express shipping. “I went with the reindeer print.”

“You’re a dumbass,” Ten replies, sucking on his candy cane. He bites the tip off like a barbarian. A peppermint flavored candy shiv. 

“Well you’re mean and say things that hurt my feelings.” Jaehyun pockets his phone. He’d flick Ten on the forehead, but his bully of a best friend had his cheek smushed against his boyfriend’s thigh and there’s no way Jaehyun is getting within striking distance of Yukhei and Yukhei’s big biceps. “This plan is solid.”

“Really?” Ten doesn’t even bother to look up from Yukhei’s lap.  _ Rude.  _ “I think you’re using the word plan very loosely.”

“Obviously.” Jaehyun is sitting on the floor because Ten is sprawled out all over the couch. His couch. “If I don’t over think it then it’s gonna work out.”

“After Johnny rejects you you’re welcome you spend Christmas with us, bro,” Yukhei offers.

“What the – I thought you were watching all the YouTube Rewind videos in chronological order or something,” Jaehyun accuses.

“Oh I totally was, but I muted the playlist halfway through 2012 so I could eavesdrop on your conversation.”

“I love how you much you care about my friends, babe,” Ten coos. Yukhei leans down to kiss him on the forehead and Jaehyun would gag except he’s mildly jealous.

“How can you both have such little faith in me? Me, your matchmaker, and the reason you guys are together.”

“Just because the first time Yukhei and I hooked up was on your birthday doesn’t make you the reason we’re together.” Jaehyun can’t see his face, but he can hear the eye roll in Ten's voice. “You were born on Valentine’s Day Jaehyun, please.”

“A day of love!” Jaehyun continues. “Which basically makes me cupid so you do the math.” 

“It’s been seven months,” Yukhei supplies.

“My point is –“

“There was a point to this?” Ten interrupts and Jaehyun does flick him on the forehead. Thankfully Yukhei and his giant hands don’t intervene.

“My point is that people get together on holidays. You and Yukhei on the national day of love aka my birthday… Johnny and I on Jesus’ birthday aka Christmas.”

“I’m gonna take this moment to reinforce Yukhei’s invitation to spend Christmas with us because there’s no way this is working out in your favor.” 

“There is no need for such negativity, but I’ll write a letter to Santa for a little extra luck.”

“It’s gonna take more than luck to get what you want,” Ten grumbles. “You’re gonna need a Christmas miracle.”

//

Jaehyun's D-day is moved up when he wakes on the morning of the 24th to find Johnny, his roommate, the star on top of his metaphorical Christmas tree, the only man ever packing an overnight bag. 

“Hey,” Jaehyun says standing at the threshold of Johnny's room. His voice is raspy with sleep so he clears his throat before continuing. “Going somewhere?”  _ Smooth. _

“G'morning,” Johnny greets. He's wearing his glasses, the black ones with the thick frames and no those aren't butterflies in Jaehyun's stomach. He just needs to eat something. “Going home tomorrow morning for Christmas.”

“Oh?” Jaehyun questions, croaks really. “I thought that you were staying here for, like, work and stuff.” Jaehyun doesn't add that he told his parents he wouldn't be coming home for Christmas as soon as he found out Johnny wasn't either. 

“I wasn't, but my grandma decided to fly in last minute and I'd really like to see her so,” he shrugs. “I love her and she's not getting any younger.”

“Dude,” Jaehyun replies. “Morbid.”

Johnny laughs and it makes the corner of his eyes crinkle and maybe Jaehyun thinks that's adorable or whatever. “I'd leave tonight, but I haven't shopped for your gift yet.” He leaves his open bag on the bed and walks toward the door. “Come on. I'll make you some coffee.” He ruffles Jaehyun's hair and heads to the kitchen. 

Johnny ruffles his hair. Like a puppy. Like a  _ friend.  _

And there lies the root of Jaehyun's problem. Johnny only sees him as a friend, a roommate, or worse… Someone cute. 

Jaehyun is tired of being Johnny's cute friend and roommate. He wants an upgrade to… Maybe the b word, but he's getting ahead of himself. First thing's first, he has to change Johnny's perception of him. Gone are the days of pastel pink crew neck sweaters, puppy compilation videos, and dimpled cheeks. Well he can't get rid of his dimples, but he could brood more. Once during a small get together Johnny had commented he looked like a marshmallow and he thought the tips of his ears would burn right off. It was bad enough that Johnny made such comments ever, but comparing Jaehyun to a gelatin based snack in front of Ten was borderline unforgivable. 

“I picked up some more of that salted caramel creamer you really like,” Johnny calls from the kitchen.

“Th-Thanks, man,” Jaehyun replies. He adjusts his,  _ damn it,  _ pink sweater and feels his face to make sure his dimples aren't showing. “Game on, Suh. Game on.”

//

Jaehyun isn't much of a drinker. He already has a big head and alcohol always made him feel like his neck was being forced to hold up a lead balloon against its will. However Jaehyun still makes the executive decision to indulge in a nice vintage boxed wine. Besides, seduction always required a little bit of liquid courage. He's pretty sure a Bond girl said that. Maybe it was Halle Berry. 

The mood is set. The lights are dimmed, the candles are lit, the reindeer print boxers are on, and Jaehyun is drunk. He's not sure how exactly it happened, but what he is sure about is his ability to woo the hot guy currently unlocking their front door. He smooths down his boxers in an attempt to look presentable. They're the only article of clothing he's wearing after all. 

“Jaehyun?” Johnny calls from the doorway. “Why is it so dark?”

Jaehyun giggles. What a silly question. “In -” he hiccups. “In here.” He watches as Johnny surveys the scene and  _ oh hell yeah  _ he is about to get his man. Screw Ten, and Yukhei, and their negativity. Jaehyun pats the space on the couch next to him. “Come sit.”

“Hey,” Johnny greets again, sitting down slowly.

“Don't be shy,” Jaehyun replies while scooting closer to his roommate. Some wine sloshes around in the coffee mug he'd been using and spills onto the floor. Oopsies. “I won't bite. At least not yet.” Jaehyun is totally crushing it. He knows because Johnny is chewing on his bottom lip and once while he was waiting for Ten (who was getting his eyebrows threaded) he read a Cosmo that said bottom lip chewing is a sign of flirting. 

“I'm not,” Johnny laughs. Jaehyun doesn't know what's funny, but wow the sound of Johnny's laugh is really nice. “I just didn't wanna jostle you.” Jaehyun burps. “I got your present.”

“I like presents,” Jaehyun confirms with a grin. He realizes that his dimples must be showing so he rearranges his expression to smolder. 

“I really hope you like it,” Johnny says after he hands Jaehyun the brown paper bag. He watches him undo the ribbon and pull out a small box. “As soon as I saw it I thought of you.” Nestled in the center of the box on a bed of tissue paper is a silver bracelet. Jaehyun pulls it out to see that there's a single charm dangling from it. A tiny marshmallow. 

“Oh my god,” Jaehyun says. The charm gleams in the candlelight, mocking him and all his sexy endeavors.

“Let me put it on you.” Jaehyun allows it, sticking out his arm and calculating his next move. He was hoping to take things a little more slowly, but it was time to kick it into high gear. “Perfect,” Johnny compliments.

This is it. This is his moment. In a move that would impress the likes of Miss Halle Berry, or any Bond girl for that matter, Jaehyun shifts on the couch and swings one leg over so that he's straddling Johnny's lap. “Who's a marshmallow now?”

“What?” Johnny asks, confused and Jaehyun is ready to answer except 

“Whoa, the room is spinning.” Damn you, boxed wine!

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jaehyun nods, but that only makes it worse. “Let me just close my eyes for a sec.” He slumps against Johnny, fully seated in his lap and sighs contentedly when he feels Johnny's arms wrap around his middle. Score.

Johnny stays perfectly still, not wanting to make it worse and before he knows it Jaehyun is snoring softly against the side of his neck. “Oh my god,” Johnny laughs. “He fell asleep while I was trying to confess.”

//

It's Christmas morning and Jaehyun wakes up in a bed that isn't his. He keeps his eyes closed and tries to feel his body for a bit. Nothing disastrous for how much he drank the previous night. 

The previous night…

“Oh shit,” Jaehyun shoots up and the sheet falls from his body. He's still shirtless.

“Good morning to you too,” Johnny says from the other side of the bed because  _ holy shit  _ they're in the same bed. 

“G'morning,” Jaehyun mumbles in reply. Sinking back down into the pillows and covering his torso with the blanket. 

“Don't be shy,” Johnny says turning on his side to face Jaehyun. He props his head up with his hand, elbow resting on the mattress. “I won't bite.” 

Jaehyun is so embarrassed. He wishes the bed would just swallow him whole, but his brain to mouth filter must not be working on full capacity so he says, “You can if you want.”

“Your face is so red,” Johnny comments. “It's so cute.” He doesn't quite catch what Jaehyun says because he's grabbed a pillow off the floor and covered his face to mumble into it. “What?”

“You called me cute  _ again.  _ Even after everything I did.”

“You fell asleep in my lap and then I carried you to bed.”

“Touche.”

“I dunno why you're the one pouting,” Johnny continues. “I didn't even get to confess and I still don't know if you like my gift.”

“What?” Jaehyun pinches his arm to make sure he isn't dreaming. He's not. The silver on his wrist catches the early morning light like it's winking at him, encouraging.

“You're cute, and I like you, and I like you because you're cute.” 

“Oh,” Jaehyun replies because honestly what else is he supposed to say? It's not like he's actually a Bond girl. He's just Jaehyun.

“So I'll say what I didn't get to say last night. I want you to be my boyfriend, marshmallow. If that's okay with you.” 

Jaehyun blinks once, twice. “Sure, yeah. Of course that's okay. Yes, cool.” Nailed it. 

“Now get over here so I can bite.”

Jaehyun had never likened himself to a marshmallow, maybe a beauty blender because his cheeks were round and squishy, but he sure does appreciate the comparison now that Johnny is nipping and sucking up the column of his neck and behind his ear. 

“Oh my god,” Jaehyun tilts his head and grips the front of Johnny's shirt. “Oh my god you're going to eat me.” 

Johnny laughs, and tugs at Jaehyun's ear lobe with his teeth. “One day, but right now you don't have time.”

If there was enough blood supply left in his brain Jaehyun would've asked why they were in such a rush, but there isn't and instead he moans when Johnny starts to rub him through his seasonally appropriate boxers. “Oh, fuck.”

“Is this okay?” Johnny asks and laughs when Jaehyun glares at him in response.

“Don't ask stupid questions.”

“Bossy.” Johnny slips his hand under the waistband. “We'll have to work on that.”

Jaehyun would like to pretend that he lasted long, that he did in fact possess the sexual prowess of a character British spy film, but neither of those things are true and that's okay because all that matters is that it's him and Johnny. A marshmallow and his hot roommate. Jaehyun is quickly finding out that Johnny likes to kiss after several pecks to the cheek and lips in rapid succession.

“Stop,” he whines. “I can't even feel my face yet.” 

“That good?”

“Shut up,” Jaehyun groans. “It's already annoying that I think it's hot when you're being smug.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” Johnny says and gets out of bed. Maybe Jaehyun's eyes bulge out of his head at the size of the tent of Johnny's pajama pants. “Come on, let's shower.”

“Why?” Jaehyun groans. “I mean, like, besides the cum drying on the inside of my thighs.”

“I'm bringing you home with me. Told my grandma she was gonna get to meet my boyfriend.”

Perhaps Jaehyun is so happy that he could die so he says, “You sure were confident, huh?” 

Johnny just sort of half shrugs and grins. “I'll go run the shower.”

“Ugh,” Jaehyun rolls onto the back and let's himself sink into the bed, Johnny's bed. “Best Christmas ever.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays? 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelyday_86)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyday86)


End file.
